Behind Closed Doors
by Gryffindork101
Summary: Nobody expects the so called "cutest couple in school" to have any problems, But when Katniss Everdeen shows up school with several large bruises and a cut on her check. Peeta Mellark investigates.KEXPM Modern AU High school No flames please Beta is chocolate-chip-cookie-monster
1. How it all began

**Hi this is my first fanfiction**

**SUMMARY**

**Nobody expects the so called "cutest couple in school" to have any problems,**

**But when Katniss Everdeen shows up school with several large bruises and a cut on her check.**

**Peeta Mellark investigates.**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, THAT'S SUZZANE COLLINS**

**Gryffindork101**

Chapter 1

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Katniss's POV**

_Flashback_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GALE!" I screamed loudly_

"_But Catnip I thought you loved me" Gale said smugly_

"_GALE I NEVER LOVED YOU, YOU THREATENED TO KILL PRIM IF I DIDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU!" I yelled._

_*SLAP*_

_End Flashback_

That was the first time Gale ever hit me, little did I know it wouldn't be the last either.

That's why no one ever sees me in a t-shirt: because the bruises are still there and if I ever tell anyone what's going on, he said and I quote _"If you dare tell anyone about any_ _of this, I'll make your life at school a living hell, I am very good with photoshop"_

My name is Katniss Everdeen and I have am an abusive relationship with Gale Hawthorne.

But if you saw me at school you wouldn't suspect a thing.

Because me and Gale are apparently "The cutest couple in school".

They don't know the reason why I spend every moment of every school day with him is because he's forbidden me to see any of my friends.

I'm head cheer-leader.I have the highest grades.I'm responsible for my little sister to after my mother went into depression after my father died. I work at a clothes store in town called "PC " named after the married owners Cinna and Portia.

Well now you know more about my life that most people in my school_, hell_ even my own mother doesn't even know this much about me. You should feel lucky I've decided to share this with you.

Well I have to go to school now. Wish me luck.

**Review**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE **

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated**

**Gryffindork101 **


	2. Meeting the baker's twins

This chapter is dedicated to my 12 followers LoveForEverlark, MissJadaa, Thunder31, alravino, greenharper, jada4669, ncljne17, pyroseyes , A Ginger named Heather Lee,rochay97 ,No Shadows In Sun,Rebel4Life14 and

And thanks to my 4 faveraters greenharper, it-doesn't-work,rochay97 and Rebel4Life14

Thanks guys:D

And an extra special thank you to and Carrigan (Geust) for your reviews:D

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES THAT'S SUZZANE COLLINS

Just so you know Madge and Peeta are twins

Gryffindork101

Chapter 2

Meeting the baker's twins

Peeta's POV

My name is Peeta Mellark I have a twin sister named Madge. We just moved to District 12 because our dad bought just a bakery.

When me and Madge get to school we head straight for the office and we see a women with bright pink hair! She introduces herself as Ms Trinket and says "Welcome you must be our two new students" she says in a bizarre high pitch tone

"Yes" says Madge "I'm Madge Mellark and this is my brother Peeta"

She types our names into her computer and hands us our schedules

A/N I don't know a lot about American high schools so sorry if I get anything wrong

Peeta Mellark

10th Grade

Home-Room: Mr H Abbernathy

1st period Art:Cinna

2nd Period Science: Beete

3rd Period Gym: Atala

4th Period History: Maysilee Donner

5th Period Music: Portia

LUNCH

6th Period ICT:Wiress

7th Period DT:Mags

HOME

I look at Madge's schedule and we have every class together. We are given maps around the school and we told to come back at the end of the day to get our locker numbers and talk about our first day.

When me and Madge get to home-room I see a 30 year old man with whiskey bottle clutched in his hand.

"Mr Abbernathy I'm Peeta Mellark and this is my sister Madge" I say

"Well go and sit down then" says Mr Abbernathy

I look around and see an empty seat behind the most beautiful girl I've ever seen she has black hair and lovely grey eyes. I take the seat before anyone else can.

I tap her on the back

"Hi I'm Peeta Mellark"

"Katniss Everdeen" she says

A/N REVEIW!


	3. Conversations in home room

**This cheaper is dedicated to**

**My 3 new followers/faveraters maryclumsykatherine, hplover1999 and kbalius**

**A HUGE thank you to and Guest for your reviews:D**

**Anyway on with this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES THAT'S SUZZANE COLLINS**

**Gryffindork101**

Chapter 3

Conversations in home room

Katniss's POV

I turn around and see a blonde haired blue eyed boy.

"Hi I'm Peeta Mellark" he says

"Katniss Everdeen" I reply

Thank god Gale isn't in my home room or he would kill me.

"Everyone I would like you to welcome our new students Peeta Mellark and Madge Mellark" says Mr Abbernathy

I look around yet agian and see a girl with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes who must be his sister.

"I was wondering if you could show me around?" Says Peeta

"I'm sorry I can't" I say

"Why not" Says Peeta looking quite disappointed

"Oh my boyfriend dosen't like me hanging around with any other boys" I say bluntly.

Understatement

If Gale ever saw me talking to anyone but him and my sister there'd be trouble BIG TROUBLE

"We'll I could talk to him you know reassure him that I'm not going to do anything?"

"NO" I say desperately

"Ok then" he says and we drop the subject

"Do you know anyone that can show me and Madge around?" Asks Peeta

"Yes Finnick,Annie and Johanna their sitting over over there" I say pointing to back of the room.

Then the bell rings

"Bye it was nice meeting you" says Peeta and he walks out the door.

**A/N REVEIW!**


	4. Making New Friends

**This chapter is dedicated to my**

**My new Faveratiers/Followers WordsOfWonder,tabbycatbw,chocolate-chip-cookie-monster , XIIIHOPEXIII ,Softballchick101,maddie4836 and Niqueesinger14**

**Thanks to chocolate-chip-cookie-monster,tabbycatbw, hungergamesluver4567,maryclumsykatherine ,rochay97 and jada4669 for your reviews**

**An extra special THANK YOU to chocolate-chip-cookie-monster for being my beta your AWSOME:D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! THAT'S SUZZANE COLLINS**

**Let the next chapter begin**

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter Peeta and Madge used to live in district 12 then they moved a week later**

**Gryffindork101**

Chapter 4

Making new friends

Peeta's POV

Madge catches me me walking in the hallway and comes over to talk, "You like that girl don't you?" she says knowingly.

"How do you know?" I whisper.

"Peeta I've known you for 16 years, plus I remember her from kindergarten"

_Flashback..._

_Dad, Madge and I were standing in the playground when I saw a girl in a red plaid dress, her hair dark hair was in two braids also tied with red ribbons. Dad saw who I was looking at and said "See that little girl I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner."_

_Then I said "A coal miner? Why would she do that when she could've had you?"_

_"Because when he sang, even the birds stopped to listen," Dad replied sadly and left._

_Later that day our music teacher asked who knew "The Valley Song" and her hand shot right up in the air. The teacher had her stand on a stool and told her to sing it to us,and when she'd finished I knew, just like her mother, I was a goner..._

_End of Flashback_

"Ok fine so I like her but its not like I can do much about it, because she already has a boyfriend" I say irritated and headed off to 1st period science.  
(A/N I know the schedule said art but for the sake of the story I'm making art last lesson)

When I get to the labs our teacher Beete picks our partners for the semmester.

"And our new student Peeta can go with Finnick" As he points to a muscular bronze haired boy who must be one of those people every girl drools over.

Madge is partnered with a cheery blond girl named Delly.

I sit down nest to Finnick. "Hi, I'm Finnick Odair" he says holding out his hand, and flashing a smile.

"Peeta Mellark" I reply shaking his outstretched hand.

"Class, today you and your partner are going to brain-storm ideas for this years science fair, your project will count for 20% of your grade" Beete instructs us.

Everyone groans, including me.

Me and Finnick come up with an idea and write it down along with all the materials we need for it.

When the bell rings I pack my stuff and get ready for second period. "What have you got next?" Finnick asks.

"History with Miss Donner" I answer.

"I have that too. Do you want to come with me?" he asks.

I agree because he seems nice and I'm not really in position to be passing up friends. So I go find Madge and we walk along with Finnick to room 51.

We go in

A/N REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to

**My new Followers/Favouriters LondonJewel, Peeta'sFavoriteGirl, Softballchick101, WordsOfWonder, XIIIHOPEXIII, chocolate-chip-cookie-monster, maddie4836, tabbycatbw, Irishmate, LeslieMellark, Mindmapped123, melverdeenforever219, panemsbest, peetniss 4 eva, Cashmere67, 15, lmao1213 and watermelongirl97**

An EXTRA special thank you to chocolate-chip-cookie-monster for being my beeta your AWSOME:)

Thank you all for your ideas J I'm going to try and put all if them in

DISCLAMER-I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES THAT'S SUZZANE COLLINS NOR DO I OWN THE SONG FREAK THE FREAK OUT

(A/N for the sake of the plot its now the end of the day)

* * *

Anyway onto

Chapter 5

Katniss's POV

When I reach home, I see my mother is already there, Prim is at her after school flute lesson.

"Hi Katniss how was school?" she asks

"It was fine" I answer and head up to my room.

I keep thinking about Peeta,I have no idea why I mean I only just met the guy. To try and take my mind off things I turn on my stero and tune into "12 music", the song freak the freak out plays through the speakers, I start singing along

_Are you listenin'?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing  
Open up the door  
Is it less, Is it more_

When you tell me to beware  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is there something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go

Noddin' your head  
Don't hear a word I said.  
I can't communicate. When you wait.  
Don't relate.  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me can you hear me? (hear me? can you hear me?)

I'm so sick of it.  
Your attention deficit.  
Never listen  
You never listen  
I'm so sick of it.  
So I'll throw another fit.  
Never listen  
You never listen

I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the freak out.  
Hey!

Woah-woah-woah-woah.

Patience runnin' thin, runnin' thin  
Come again  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite, opposite  
Show me what is real  
If it breaks, does it heal?  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/v/victoria_justice/freak_the_freak_ ]  
Open up your ear  
Why do you think I am here?  
Keep me in the dark  
Are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me?  
Gotta know, Gotta know  
What am I gonna do?  
'Cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be?  
Tell me, can you hear me? (hear me, can you hear me?

I'm so sick of it  
Your attention defecit  
Never listen  
You never listen

I'm so sick of it  
So I'll throw another fit  
Never listen  
You never listen

I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the freak out!  
Hey!

Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah  
Woah-woah-woah-whoa  
Easy come, easy go (x2)  
Can you hear me?

I scream your name!  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout!  
So what I'm gonna do  
Now is freak the freak out.  
Hey!

Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah  
Woah-woah-woah-woah

Now is freak the freak out.(x15)  
Ohhhhhhhh...  
I scream your name!  
But you never listen!  
Oh you never listen!  
But you never listen!

When the I finish I hear nothing for several minutes. Then I realise I forgot to close the window. I walk over to close it and see Peeta and Madge staring at me in awe.

I turn bright red wishing the ground to swallow me up. Then they start clapping.

**A/N Please review and check out my other stories:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to**

**My new favoriters/followers: AnOddThing, Fanfic1Fan, Imagine Believe Achieve, and two-of-a-kind13313**

**Thanks to Guest, xxcheerleader7xx and 15 for your reviews**

**An EXTRA special thank you to chocolate-chip-cookie-monster for being my beeta your AWSOME! :)**

**DISCLAMER-I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! THAT'S SUZANNE COLLINS NOR DO I OWN THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE!**

**Anyway onto... **

Chapter 6: A new friend, phone numbers, girls nights out and cinemas!

Peeta's POV

Katniss still slightly red shuts her window and walks outside to where me and Madge are standing,  
"How on earth did you find out where I live?" she asks sounding slightly furious.

"Oh we just moved to 'Merchants Way,'" answers Madge. Merchants way is about two streets away from here.

"Plus, we heard you singing," I add foolishly.

"How did you know it was me singing?" Katniss asks now sounding suspicious.

"Oh, I remember you singing 'The Valley Song' when we were little" I answer.

Katniss's face relaxes, and her mouth opens slightly then says "...You have a remarkable memory..."

I resist the urge to say 'I remember everything about you' because that would sound weird and stalker-ish... instead I just say, "Thanks."

"Hey maybe we could hang out some time!" says Madge, happily, "We could use the company."

To my surprise Katniss smiles and says, "Sure, can I borrow your phones a sec?"

"Of course!" says Madge as she hands Katniss her phone, I hand Katniss mine too. She takes them in her hands, goes to contact and starts to type in her cell phone number.

Katniss looks at her watch, "Ok, well I have to go now, text me later, K?" says Katniss as she hands back our phones.

"See you" I say with a smile that looks unhuman on my face, as I watch her walk into her home.

Katniss' POV

'I've just made new friends' I think. But I have to make sure Gale doesn't find out, or there'll be trouble, for sure!

I head back into my house and find Prim sitting on the sofa, watching TV. "Hi little duck, how was school?" I ask her.

"It was great!" says Prim with a smile on her face, "How was your day?"

"Good" I answer. "You hungry?" Prim nods, and rubs her stomach. I laugh and start to walk towards the kitchen, "Then I'll go make dinner" I say and head through the kitchen door, leaving her in the living room.

The next day…

On Saturday morning I look at my phone and see I have a text from Madge.

**Madge: "Hi Katniss, it's me Madge."**

**Me: "Hi Madge."**

**Madge: "Me, Johanna and Annie are gonna go see that new movie tonight 'The Hunger Games' and we were wondering if you wanted to come?"**

**Me: "Sure, what time?"**

**Madge: "Be ready at noon."**

**Me: 'K c'ya then! :)"**

**Madge: "C'ya! :D"**

I look at the clock, it's already 11:30 so I go up to my room and change into a long-sleeved dark green shirt and black jeans. _'Don't let them see the bruises, Katniss, it might drive them away...'_ I tell myself.

At noon Madge knocks on my door, I open it and see Madge is wearing blue jumper, white jeans and purple converse trainers. Johanna and Annie are beside her. "Well what are you doing standing around here for brainless?" asks Johanna.

When we get to the cinema its about 12:10 so we have about half an hour before the film starts.

Annie buys us a large bad of popcorn to share, and Madge buys us all Ben and Jerry's milkshakes. (A/N yum:)

The women at the ticket collecter booth directs us to screen room 3.

We find four seats close to the front and grab them before anyone else can. I sit back in my seat and loose my self while watching, "The Hunger Games".

**the links to the outfits are at the bottom of my profile page (skip past the stuff I copied and pasted)**

**REVIEW**


	7. 7 Merry Christmas

This chapter is dedicated to...

My new favouriters/followers: , Tiahli, .5, lovebooks11, HP-HG-D-LUVR and RedheadedGodess

OMG THIS STORY NOW HAS 4,476 hits, I was so AMAZED when I saw the view count, (and so surprised) I just want to say THANK YOU :D

Thanks to , Guest, FromTheAshesWeAreReborn, Guest, Arkie (Guest) and lovebooks11 for reviewing

An EXTRA special THANK YOU to chocolate-chip-cookie-monster for being my beta YOUR EPIC! :)

I'm skipping to Christmas because its only 4 days away :D

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been having writers block, but I wanted to give you guys something, sorry if its rubbish.

Chapter 7

Merry Christmas!

Peeta's POV

I go Christmas shopping with Madge, since we've already bought a gifts for our parents, we buy gifts for Johanna, Annie, Finnick then split up to buy gifts for each other. I buy Madge a new dress, me and Madge then decide to buy a gift for Katniss as well, Madge want to buy her a necklace, I agree but to make it more special the necklace is also a locket inside is a picture of all of us smiling and happy the front of the locket has a mockingjay on it. On the last day of school we exchange our gifts. Surprisingly Katniss gives everyone, even one of us gifts. I smile at her, and she smiles back. She says her boyfriend is Gale Hawthorne. Gale Hawthorne is about 19 and graduated last year, I occasionally see him around town, and everytime I do he always has a angry look on his face, I wonder what would happen between me and Katniss if she didn't already have a boyfriend.

_Stop thinking like its NEVER gonna happen_I tell myself.

The school announces there is going to be a Christmas party on the last day of school, and some of the guys are asking girls to be their dates. Finnick is going with Annie ,Madge is going with a boy named Thom and Johanna is going with a someone named Blight. The only person I really want to go with is Katniss, but she's going with Gale. When Katniss tells me this I realise something.

I'm in love with her...

Oh no.

The next day….

Madge's POV

Katniss, Johanna, Annie and I go dress shopping. Annie buys a sea blue dress that looks lovely. Annie picks out Johanna's outfit a white dress that brings out her large brown eyes. Annie picks me and Katniss outfits to Katniss puts on a red dress that stops at the knee she looks beautiful, but I see her legs have long scratches on them, when I try to ask her about them she ignores me. I put on a purple dress with silver trim. We buy the beautiful dresses and head home.

Katniss's POV

Madge saw the scratches from last night.

_'Gale why do you hate me?_' I think.

I hope Madge doesn't tell Peeta, because if she does and Peeta confronts Gale, there'll be hell to pay.

A/N Ok I know the ending was rubbish and I'm trying to make the chapters longer but sometimes my ideas don't stretch that far.

I'm so sorry.

Merry Christmas Everyone! And Happy holidays! Oh and have a nice new year!

Links for the dress's are on my profile

~Gryffindork101


	8. Cuts and Bruises

Sorry I haven't updated in AGES! You probably don't want to hear any excuses so without further ado..

Thanks to my beta Chocolate-Chip-Cookie-Monster

DISCLAMER-I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

Chapter 9

Cuts and Bruises

Peeta's POV

The first day back begins. I wake up tired, get dressed, have breakfast and walk to school with Madge. Everything seems normal that is until Katniss walks into homeroom.

There is a long cut down her face that starts at the left side of her forehead and ends at her chin, narrowly missing her eye. There are gasps from throughout the room and one girl, named Fulvia looks like she's about to throw up. When sees her he orders her to go to the nurse. I want to ask her what happened but she leaves before I can say anything

TIME SKIP!

Still Peeta's POV

The next time I see Katniss is during last lesson. I ask her what happened, her face goes pale and her pupils grow large with fear this lasts for about a minute before she says her voice shaking slightly, "Oh, I slipped on the ice and that's how I cut my face..."

I don't say anything. 'You're such a bad liar, Katniss!' I think. I decide to take matters into my own hads and ask around to find out what happened.


	9. Hospital

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :-)  
A HUGE THANK YOU to my beta Chocolate-Chip-Cookie-Monster  
DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

Chapter 10

Hospital!

Katniss's POV

_Flashback_

The nurse's office looked unnaturally clean with its immaculate white walls and the large cabinet full of medicines the nurse sat me on a hard plastic chair while she examined my face. When she asked what happened I said I slipped on the ice and cut it, the nurse clearly didn't believe me but decided not to question it then she said the words that brought my world crashing down,

"You need to go to hospital."

End Flashback

_

Peeta's POV  
Two days of investigating and all I've got NOTHING!

Nothing except a hunch that the cut and the bruises weren't accidents. I'm not giving up though and when I find out who did that to her- their gonna be sorry, very sorry.

_

Katniss's POV  
As I walk home, I think about how I really got that cut and the bruises. It wasn't from slipping on ice, that's for sure.

_Flashback_

It was new years eve, I was at a party it was one of those parties where the kids parents are out and everyone was drunk- well everyone except me. Gale was kissing me on and his hands were travelling to places I'd rather he'd not touch. I told him to stop, but he didn't. I tried to shove his hands away and he slapped my face hard "You little *****, you should know by now you NEVER say no to me! I'll deal with you later," he hissed. He didn't touch me like that again but I was terrified so terrified I could barely drink let alone eat. 

_Once we had left, He shoved me against a brick wall in a deserted alley-way and pulled out the sharp knife that he always carries around with he for protection, he covered my mouth and began to drag the blade across me forehead, I screamed and screamed and hoped someone would hear and come and help me... but no one did. Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall. When the blade was finally removed Gale said in that evil way he doses when he has just hit me earlier, "That'll teach you".  
End Flashback_

When I get home I find a note from my mother saying she was at an emergency shift at the hospital and wouldn't be home until morning. Prim is at a sleepover at her friend Rue's house. I go up to my room and try to do my homework- I'm almost finished when I end up falling asleep at my desk.

**Review Please:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

A HUGE thanks to my beta Choclate-chip-cookie-monster

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games

Chapter 10

* * *

Katniss's POV

A few hours I feel someone shaking me.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I open my eyes and see my mother.

"Mom? What's wrong? Have I overslept?"

"No, you were screaming" I sit up and my mother gasps,"Katniss what on EARTH happened to you?"

I know she'll never believe the slipping on the ice story.

"Katniss, whatever it is you can tell me, you know that right?"

That's the problem. I stopped trusting her years ago.

I suppose it all really started when my father died in that mine explosion. I was company he had worked for, had given us a small amount of money as compensation for his death, enough to cover one month of grieving, after which my mother was expected to get a job.

Only she didn't. She just sat in her chair, or more often huddled under the covers of her bed, staring into space, as if she expected him to appear out of thin of course he didn't. At eleven years old, with Prim just seven, I took over as head of the family. I bought our food at the market and cooked it as best I could and tried to keep Prim and me looking presentable.

But the money ran out and we were slowly starving to death. The only reason we survived was because I found this book my father used for storing information about edible plants.

And slowly,my mother returned to us.

"Where's Prim?" I ask

"Don't try and change the subject Katniss. Now tell me what's wrong. Please."

I stay silent.

My mother sighs, giving up "Alright. If you don't want to talk about it now that's fine. But I a call from the school nurse telling me you need to go to hospital, so I made an appointment tomorrow."

I swallow hard.

"Oh and Prim is downstairs"

Then she leaves.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

Peeta's POV

I walk through the town amiably, trying to clear my head. But all I can think of is Katniss.

When I close my eyes I see the cut on her face, and ponder how she got it.

I am just passing the meadow when I hear it, a loud ear-piercing scream.

* * *

**Yep that chapter sucked, good news is this story shall only have about two more chapters to go then you'll never have to read my horrible short chapters ever again...**

**Reveiw please... The next chapter is coming soon. (Literally I'm just writing it now)**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone who reveiwed :) Please check out my other stories Origin and Sleeping Beauty.

**Disclaimer**: I- you know what I'm sick of putting disclaimers up when I clearly own NOTHING! Because if I or anyone else on this site did own the things we write about then we wouldn't be here now WOULD WE!

Sorry about that! Just ranting about why we need to put disclaimers, if your wondering why I still it's because my first fic got taken down because of it, so yeah...

**Second attempt at a disclaimer**: I don't own The Hunger Games

Enough of my ranting on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 11

Peeta's POV

I run, trying to locate where the scream is coming from, I duck behind a bush close to the meadow, and then I see her.

Katniss is tied to a tree, she has a rag stuffed in her mouth. There is another person with her, but I can't see his face because he has his back turned to me. But when he dose turn, I see its Gale and he's holding a knife.

"Listen here you little *********! I know you've been saying things about me, the Police came to my house yesterday, asked if I knew what happened to your face, because you went to the hospital and they didn't believe the whole "slipping on the ice" story!" He yells "And now your gonna pay for it!"

* * *

Katniss's POV

_"This is it" _I think _"I'm going to die."_

Gale holds the knife up to my throat "_I'm sorry Peeta. I love you" I_ think.

Suddenly Peeta himself comes running out of the bushes and tackles Gale to the ground knocking the knife right out of his hand.

And that's the last thing I see before I black out.

* * *

** Review please...**


	12. Authors Note: I'm Sorry

If you were hoping for a new chapter. I'm sorry but there is none.

I have posted a message on my profile but I thought I'd post this as well.

Look I'll just say it.

I'm taking a break.

I'm not sure for how long, but please keep in mind that it won't be forever.

I don't really want to say why.

Its complicated.

But it's not because of you guys, honestly you wonderful, amazing people are who help me get through the day.

So I want to say thank you.

For reading the short-crappy stuff I write and post here just to have something to do.

Let me stress that none of my stories are abandoned. There just on hold.

For now anyway.

I'll miss you guys.

But I'll be back soon.

Love,

Gryffindork101

PS: This message will be posted on all my stories.


End file.
